Cliché? Then Leave It
by xoEnviousLust
Summary: Sakura has a secret that few to none know. But when the new guy at school finds out, will Sakura be blackmailed or have deal with his arrogance? Er, whats a female vocalist to do? SakuxSasu, sasuxsaku, NaruxHina, InoxShika AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sakura has a secret that few to none know. But when the new guy at school finds out, will Sakura be blackmailed or have deal with his arrogance?**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura,NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxIno**

**Warnings: Language…Itachi OOC ( He'll be kind of brotherly…ya I know…awkward…)**

**Cliché? Then Leave It.**

:----:Chapter One:----:

How would you describe me?

Pretty. Quick witted. A musical genius?

Sure all those seem to fit.

Now how would I describe myself?

I am the person that will make a smart-alek remark about something you did yesturday. I will laugh about a joke someone told in the first period, while I sit in fourth. I will stand by my friends no matter what, _and_ I hate secrets.

So, that whole 'secrets' thing pretty much makes me the biggest hypocrite ever. Why? Well it wouldn't be a secret if I told you know would it.

Cliché? I think so.

:-:

**Beep.**

Sakura mumbled a little as she dove her face further into her pillow.

**Beep.**

She ignored the clock as she began to doze off.

**BEEP!**

"Shannaro!" She yelled as she through the clock across the room.

One loud thwack later and the clock was nothing but pieces on the floor.

"Man, mom is so going to kill me because of that."

Soon her mother's voice rang out through the house as Sakura sighed.

"Sorry mom!"

Grabbing some much needed bathroom time, she washed her hair and proceeded to get ready for the hell on earth...high school.

"Sakura?"

She stopped in the middle of tying her shoes when she heard her mother's voice.

"Tsunade just called, said she needs to talk to you after-"

"Sure thing mom! I'll give her a call after school, or maybe during my spare!"

Misaki Haruno sighed as her daughter left for school. When that child would listen to her full sentences again, she would assume that pigs could fly.

:-:

Walking to school everyday became extremely boring, extremely fast.

Looking back at her apartment she smiled.

She didn't like the idea of a money indulged world and wouldn't be caught dead living in some mansion like house.

"Sakura-chan!"

She didn't even need to turn her head to know who was calling her.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Her best friend since they had the opputunity to wear diapers. Usually it was a rare occasion to see him walking to school.

"No limo today Naruto?"

Before he could answer her though, a flock of teenage girl's on a rampage came there way.

"Maybe, it would've been a better choice..." she muttered.

Naruto began to run in the opposite direction hearing his calls of 'see you in class' echoing off the walls, Sakura smiled seeing the school come into view.

The school wasn't prestigious and wasn't private, it was a mearly your everyday high school. This everyday high school was also filled with everyday clique's and everyday bullies, but without that, it wouldn't be fun.

"Sakura! I heard your new..."

Before the blonde could finish Sakura had her hand clamped around the woman's mouth and was sealing it with a death glare.

"Ino!" she hissed. "How many times do I have to tell you not to yell those things out!"

"Troublesome."

"Shut up Shikamaru!" Ino stated before turning to Sakura.

"Well, how can you not enjoy my enthusiasm that the new song topped the charts? In my opinion we should start telling people, than maybe we would get some god damn respect in this school."

"Uh Ino. You can't exactly say that the school is disrespectful."

Shikamaru was never one to beat around the bush, in fact, he was the same as Ino.

Sakura had met Shikamaru and Ino in the third grade, and Ino ended up being her best friend along side Naruto. In the eighth grade, she and Naruto set up Shikamaru and Ino on a date and three years later, they're still going strong.

Before the bickering between lovers could start the bell for class had rang and Sakura dashed off before anyone could stop her.

Math.

Probably one of the most dreaded subjects in the world for the pink haired princess.

_'Where's Naruto anyways?'_

The second bell rang as Naruto walked in out of breath and sat behind Sakura as she smirked.

_'Damn fangirls.'_

After a good twenty minutes the teacher had finally showed up.

Hatake Kakashi. Probably the man most likely to win the prize for biggest procrastinator EVER!

"Sorry I am late class I had to-"

"Liar..."

The entire class had mumbled the four letter word under their breath as Kakashi cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, I am late because we have a new student, please welcome Uchiha Sasuke."

The boy walked in and Sakura couldn't help but notice how almost every girl in the room had their jaw lying on the floor.

Raven eyes. Raven Hair. What's so great about that?

Completely zoned out she didn't even notice that her wonderful teacher had assinged the raven to sit next to her. Joy.

"So Sasuke right?...Are you good at math?"

Sure, it was a pitiful way to start a conversation, but hell, why did she have to start it anyways.

"Hn."

Hn? What the hell was that supposed to be? A mating call of some tropical bird from the rainforest?

"So, is that like a yes or a no?"

"You're annoying."

Sakura growled as she turned to her seat. Who did this guy think he was anyway?

Happy to know that math class was over, she watched the girls fawn over Sasuke like cannibals.

"Looks like you got to share Naruto."

"Thank god. Besides, Hinata-chan doesn't come back till thursday and without her the fangirls are even worse..."

Poor Naruto. Thats what you get when your aunts' the big-wig producer for SM records...

"Naruto, is Tsunade at the office?"

"Probably...why?"

"Apparentely I need to call her for some reason..."

"Hey Sakura-chan?"

She turned to him as Nauruto watched Sasuke closely heading to his next class.

"Does that teme look familiar to you?"

Something was pulling at the back of her mind but Sakura shook her head.

"Nope. Never seen him before, well have fun in your next class."

Naruto nodded as Sakura headed outside to give her 'aunt' a call.

"SM records making music happen for-"

"Shizune!"

"Oh, Sakura-chan! Why are you calling? And during school no less?"

"It's a spare and I am returning the phone call that Tsunade-basan gave me this morning, can you patch me through?"

"Just give me one second-"

Soon the line became a sequence of noises before someone picked up.

"Tsunade here."

"Tsunade-sama, it's Sakura, I was wondering why you called this morning?"

"Oh Sakura, can you come down to the office after school, big news to tell you about the new album okay?"

"Yes sure-"

She was cut off as she heard throwing sounds and profanities as the line went dead.

_'Tsunade-sama and her sake.'_

Finishing her assinged math homework she was happy to know that it was lunch time.

"So, what did she want to talk about?" Naruto stated through a mouth full of ramen.

"Who?" Ino asked as Shikamaru shook his head.

"She just wanted me to meet her at the office and discuss a few things and-"

She was cut off as Uchiha Sasuke entered the room, followed by ninety-three percent of the female population.

"Seriously, their following him like he's Jesus or Buddha or something," Naruto stated as Sakura gave a small laugh before noticing that Ino had caught, 'jaw drop to the floor' syndrome.

"Uh Ino-"

"S-Sasuke Uchiha!" She stated as as Shikamaru raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, not you too..."

"What's so great about him anyway?" Sakura muttered as Ino pointed to the raven haired boy.

"Hello! Uchiha Sasuke, lead guitarist of Akatsuki! Seriously Sakura for being a big-wig music lady then-"

"Never heard of them..." Sakura muttered taking a bite out of her rice ball.

"They're my favorite band I talk about them all the time! How could you not know who they-"

"I am sorry what were you saying?" Sakura stated with a smirk which caused a chuckle from Naruto and Shikamaru.

"You're hopless. But, last I heard the band lived in Osaka, so what is Sasuke doing going to school in Tokyo?"

"Perhaps he moved?"

Leave it to Naruto for as smart ass comment.

"Well what ever it is, if fame ever goes to my head like that...shoot me."

Sakura walked off as Naruto laughed.

"Sakura hates the idea of fame...how ironic."

"Shi-kun, can I go ask for an autograph please?!"

"What a drag..."

:-:

The day passed slowly as Sakura continued to glance at the ticking arrows on the clock.

_'One more minute...'_

Finally, final bell went off allowing all students to head home.

Racing through the hallway, she wasn't surprised when she ran into someone, but she _was_ surprised who.

"I am sorr- Oh, it's you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Sakura picked up her books and dashed out of the school.

_'What a strange woman...'_

Sakura walked three blocks where she noticed the black car waiting for her. Making sure the coast was clear, she stepped into the vehicle.

"How were you today Sakura-hime?"

"I am fine Ichigo..." Sakura stated before noticing what was playing on the radio.

"Something the matter Sakura-hime?"

"Is there anyway you could switch the station, listening to yourself sing is just weird..."

Ichigo nodded doing as she asked as they drove downtown to the office.

"Thanks for the lift Ichigo!"

Walking into the building, Sakura saw alot of the major artists in the inudustry working on new material, or lost talent hoping to find a home, but she also found her song playing on the radio.

"And they're we have Arisa Fujikawa with her new single Filth in the Beauty..."

Sighing Sakura headed upstairs to Tsunade's office.

"And dont screw up again!"

Sakura winced at her managers voice as she opened the doors.

"Ah, Tsunade-sama?"

"Oh Sakura have a seat."

Sakura sat down as Tsunade smiled.

"Okay Sakura, ratings for your newest CD are toping the charts right next to Akatsuki and Antic Cafe and many others. However for your next CD we need a little more spice..."

"What do you mean Tsunade-sama?"

"Come in!"

Soon in walked a boy. A Boy with raven hair. And raven eyes.

"Sakura meet Sasuke, Sasuke meet Arisa Fujikawa."

This was definitely the worst case scenario.

A little cliché.

:--:

**A/N: New Story. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Sakura has a secret that few to none know. But when the new guy at school finds out, will Sakura be blackmailed or have deal with his arrogance?**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura,NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxIno**

**Warnings: Language…Itachi OOC ( He'll be kind of brotherly…ya I know…awkward…)**

**Cliché? Then Leave It.**

:----:Chapter Two:----:

The smirk on Sasuke's face was something that rivaled the gods.

Sakura however let a frown grace her features as she turned to her producer.

"Tsunade-sama, what do we need _him_ for?"

The word him came out cold as Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Well, we decided to get Sasuke to write some of the music to your songs, not the lyrics but just the rhythms and beats, you know..."

"But why? I did it all before so why can't I just-"

Instantly the girl went quiet as Sasuke returned to his emotionless state.

"The music industry is a big place. Everyday we get new material walking through the doors and we have to turn them away because of the entertainment we have out on the streets. If you want to stay in it then you must continue to beat out the competition and Sasuke here, has agreed to help with that."

"So what? Did you just up and leave your band?"

"Hn."

There he went with that mating call again.

"Can't you say anything that doesn't have one syllable?!"

Tsunade just sighed as she looked towards the calendar.

"Sakura... I am also sure you know of the date am I right."

Sakura's glare at Sasuke ceased at the older woman's words.

"Yes, I am aware."

"Well than, the studio will be open tomorow and I expect to see you both here understood?"

The two nodded as they left the room and Tsunade took a long drink of sake.

"Damn kids..."

:----:

Stuck.

Stuck in an elevator.

Stuck in an elevator with Mr. Icy Cold pants. Oh, how she was enjoying this...

"So, you keep your identity secret...why?"

Oh well, wasn't he the master of starting a conversation.

"That's none of your business."

"Sensative subject? Heh, or is fame to much for bubble-gum hair to handle?"

Sakura twitched.

Bubble-gum hair?

"I don't know, tell me Sasuke do the chick's dig chicken butt hair?"

Dumbfounded Sasuke searched for a response but he wasn't fast enough since as soon as the elevator doors opened Sakura flew from the building.

_'This is going to be interesting...'_

"Dumb Uchiha bastard..." she muttered making her way down the street.

It was almost six o'clock and if she was lucky, she would still be able to catch Ino's dance class.

Ino was the master of old school hip-hop and taught a class every now and again to kids who couldn't really afford it, it was always funny to watch Shikamaru be a guinea pig test subject for all her new moves.

The building was old, but to Ino any room was danceable.

Sakura noticed the class hadn't quite started when she walked into the seperate room Ino used as an office.

"Ino?"

"Ah Sakura. You came tonight...did you have a rough day?"

"Rough doesn't even begin to describe."

"Come on forehead tell me all about it."

Sakura smirked at that old nickname.

"Sure thing pig."

Sakura proceeded to tell her all that happened at the office and Ino's jaw had once again hit the floor, perhaps it was time to get that checked.

"So seriously? Uchiha Sasuke? Do you think you can get me tickets?"

Sakura sent her a glare as Ino's hands shot up in defense.

"I was joking. But seriously, how bad can the guy be?"

"He's horrible!"

Ino let out a small laugh as the two made there way into the rehersal hall.

"All right everyone... five, six, seven, eight..."

:----:

The dance was enough for Sakura to get out most of her anger, and most of her bodies water supply as well.

"See you at school tomorow Sakura!"

"Sure thing Ino..."

Sighing Sakura grabbed her bag and walked out of the class. However as soon as the door opened her anger returned in the form of an annoying raven that needed to be shot down.

"What the hell are you doing here..."

"I was bored. Without my band I don't have much to do..."

"So you followed me here, that's nice..."she replied sarcastically.

"So you dance?"

"Nope."

Sasuke frowned as Sakura picked up the pace back to her apartment.

"Well if you don't dance what would you call that?"

"Training to fight in the war dumbass."

"Ah, a sarcastic sense of humor eh?"

Sakura turned to him as Sasuke abruptly stopped.

"Listen chicken head. I don't like you, nor do you have to like me. However as unfortunate as it is, we have to work together. The key word being work, I don't have to see you anywhere else at any point in time understand? So leave me the hell alone..."

"Aa."

Sakura began to walk towards the stairs of the complex when Sasuke smirked.

"Don't worry Arisa Fujikawa, this could end up being quite the adventure..."

"What the hell did you just call me?"

Sasuke's smirk grew as Sakura scowled.

"I just speak the truth Sakura..."

"Well you can take that truth and shove it up your-"

"Sakura-chan!"

The two teens turned to see a blonde haired kid running their way as Sasuke began to walk away.

"Ne, Sakura, who was that?"

Sakura just shook her head as they walked into her house.

"I've tried calling five times but she didn't answer and-"

"Mom, I am home!"

"Sakura! Do you know what the purpose of a cell phone is?" Misaki asked as Sakura laughed nervously.

"Sorry mom it was turned off, Oh and Naruto came to visit."

"All right dear..."

Naruto could only smile cheesily as they headed up to Sakura's room.

Naruto was also probably the only boy, besides her big brother, that Sakura would let in her room.

Dropping her bags and falling on her bed Sakura sighed.

"Tsunade told me about today..."

"Ya, did she tell you that I have to work with the biggest bag of douche in the entire world..."

"She may have left out that part."

Sakura sighed as Naruto sat down on her bed.

"He know's that I am Arisa Fujikawa and who know's what that fame smothered bastard will do because of it."

"I am sure that he won't do anything too extreme."

"Naruto-kun, his hair is black, his eyes are black, I am sure that _black_mail is not out of his league..."

"Bitter today aren't we."

Sakura only turned to the side as Naruto smiled and noticed Sakura's stare.

"Hey, did the doctor's say anything new about your mom?"

Sakura only shook her head as Naruto's smile faded.

"Nope. It's gotten worse too... the other day she fainted and hit her head on the table..."

"Sakura...why don't you drag your mom to the best doctors in japan."

"'I've already asked her and she says that if this is what she was born with then she's going out the same way. She's so stubborn..."

"I see where you get it from..."

Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"As selfish as it seems, I wish she would go to the doctor and stay with me as long as she could..."

"Say, when does Kanaye come home?"

"He said he would be home tomorow...but that depends on how long those stupid business partners of his take."

"What did he say about it?"

"He say's it's mom's choice and I'll stand behind her..."

Naruto just nodded.

Sakura's dad and Tsunade had been friends since grade school and so when he was sent to live with her. he never spent a day away from Sakura or her elder brother Kanaye.

"However on a lighter note...did you understand the math homework?"

Sakura sighed.

"You call that a lighter note?"

:----:

Three twenty-nine pm, one more minute and it was off to the rehersal hall with none other than the cause for global warming itself.

The bell finally rang, and Sakura walked as slow as was physically possible towards her locker to grab her books for homework.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Ah, Ino what is it?"

"Me and Shi-kun want to know if you and Naruto want to come to a party I am having tonight?"

A party? That would be good since she would need a break after her session from hell with Sasuke.

"Party eh? Well why not, I'll be bored stiff anyways."

"Cool, and try to dress nice..."

"Wh-"

Before Sakura could ask why Ino was gone. Sakura shook her head and continued to pick up her books.

_'You may be my best friend, but sometimes I just don't get you...'_

Walking down the street she saw the familiar black car waiting and jumped inside.

"Hello Sakura-hime..."

"Ichigo, can you please drive as slow as possible..."

Ichigo just nodded deciding not to question the young girl.

:-:

Sasuke sat in the rehersal room tuning his guitar when Sakura walked in with a look of unhappiness etched onto her face.

"You're late."

"And your gay."

Sasuke just raised his eyebrow.

"What did you just say?"

"I called you gay...you know homosexual...normally I love gay people, but in your case I am willing to make an exception..."

Sasuke just growled as Sakura pulled out her notebook.

"So Mr. Fancy pants guitar player...any ideas on music since your in charge of that feild..."

"I have a few ideas..."

Sasuke played her what he had for the song when Sakura smirked.

"What if you changed the G chord to an A chord...?"

Sasuke did so but it didn't sound quite as good.

"I guess thats okay then."

"I believe this is why Tsunade-sama hired me..."

"Can it Uchiha..."

Three hours of work later they finally had the right idea for a song.

"So all you need to do Bubble-gum head is make the wonderful lyrics and Tsunade will be happy-"

"Why bubble-gum hair?"

"Well your hair is naturally pink right?"

"No. I dye it on a regular basis," Sakura stated sarcastically as Sasuke smiled.

"I'd be careful what you say to me, for I am not the one with a secret identity."

Sakura growled as she walked out of the room.

Ino's party had better be good or else she'd be pissed.

:----:

**A/N: Man i love this story you guys. Probably one of the best I've ever written. Not only that but I love your reviews as well. So keep it up and ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Sakura has a secret that few to none know. But when the new guy at school finds out, will Sakura be blackmailed or have deal with his arrogance?**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura,NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxIno**

**Warnings: Language…Itachi OOC ( He'll be kind of brotherly…ya I know…awkward…)**

**Cliché? Then Leave It.**

:----:Chapter Three:----:

The bus ride towards her house was something she enjoyed whole heartedly. Anything that didn't involve Sasuke Uchiha was fine with her. In fact it was so good she thought about writing a song about the way Sasuke made her feel...pissed off.

Getting home, she noticed that her mother was asleep on the couch and headed to her room to get ready.

She pulled out a red tank top and a pair of jeans, everyday casual clothes. Pulling her hair back into a pony tail she left two strands to frame her face before making sure she had her keys and her purse. Glancing one last time at her mother she began her short walk towards Ino's.

Ino must've been planning to have a party for quite some time because you could hear the music half way down the street and the cars were packed along the side walk.

Opening the door Sakura walked in pushing her way through the crowd to try and find someone she knew really well.

Finally spotting one person with blonde hair and another with brown hair she smiled.

"Naruto-kun! Shikamaru-kun!"

The two turned and smiled at her as she made her way towards them.

"Sakura-chan! You finally came!"

"Ya sorry, I was busy at the office and then I had to stop at home and check on mom, you know that kind of stuff."

Naruto nodded and soon the hostess was standing by them, already some what drunk, and the party had only started a half hour ago.

"Saku-chan! You finally made it!" She yelled, through the music.

"Ya sorry, I was busy..."

That was when Filth in the Beauty began to play as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Seriously do we have to listen to this here? I've heard it all week on the radio-"

"Arisa Fujikawa is amazing!" Ino shouted as cheers rang out through the house.

"Thanks," she muttered and as sudden as cheers rang they all stopped when the front door opened.

In walked...you guessed it...raven himself.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Soon the fan girls surrounded him leaving their dates speechless on the side as Sakura rolled her eyes and Shikamaru and Naruto shook their heads.

"Ino...why did you invite him?"

Ino looked with puppy-dog eyes at Sakura, but they were no match for the pink haired girls' glare.

"Ino-"

"Well-"

"Let me guess you needed chicken head himself to attract more people to your party right?"

Ino just scowled as Shikamaru and Naruto chuckled.

"Sakura, do you really think my party wouldn't be popular without Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya, pretty much."

Getting over Ino's shocked look, Sakura wanted to gag at the way the girls were hanging off of Sasuke like he was the forbidden fruit and they were Eve.

"Some people..."

The party was going well and Naruto was grateful that the fangirls were leaving him alone to go after Sasuke, who, on the other hand, didn't look pleased.

Ino was practically so drunk she could barely walk and it was only ten o'clock. Naruto and Shikamaru were drunk enough and Sakura was completely sober.

The party was starting to quiet down as the early drinkers began to pass out but the music itself was still going strong.

Feeling the vibration of her phone Sakura sighed and let it ring. Lately she had been recieving a lot of calls from people saying that they wanted Arisa to appear on certain talk shows and such, but she wouldn't go for it, which in turn caused more people to ask her, apparentely they all wanted to be first.

Sakura took an open seat on the couch laughing at how, even when they're drunk, Shikamaru can still beat Naruto at GO no problem. Taking a sip of her coke she almost growled when somebody joined her on the couch.

"So, what are you drinking?"

Seriously, he needed to take communication lessons.

"Coke."

"So, you don't drink huh?"

"Nope."

If she was short and concise he was sure to leave her alone.

"Why?"

Damn.

"Because-"

"Because why?"

"Because drinking killed my father ok!"

There, she snapped and told him, so he had better fucking leave her alone.

"Oh..."

Gah. She tells him that her father died and all he can say is oh. Sure she wasn't looking for sympathy, but from him, she wanted at least a little more of a reaction.

"Ya..."

Sakura stood up about to walk away when Sasuke smirked.

"If it's any consolation both my parent's are dead as well."

She wanted a reaction, and there it was.

"I am sorry to hear that."

She looked down at the ground as Sasuke shrugged it off.

"Died a few years back, my brother started a band, we got famous and here I am talking with you bubble-gum hair..."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she walked towards Naruto and peered over to see who was winning the fifteenth match of the night.

"I won!" Naruto stated as Shikamaru shook his head.

"Look again dobe," Sasuke stated from the couch.

"What the- Damn. You beat me again Shik."

Shikamaru smirked as he turned to Naruto.

"You can never surpass the master young grasshopper."

"Huh grasshoppers? What does that have to do with GO?"

Sakura let out a laugh as Shikamaru hit Naruto upside the head for being such a dunce, even if he was drunk.

Sakura noticed Ino passed out on the floor and sighed.

"Hey Shi-kun, you might want to carry your passed out girlfriend to her room, I'll try and clean up a bit, but don't try anything on her or else I'll beat your face in."

Sakura gave him such a sweet smile that Shikamaru's blood ran cold as he went to fetch his girlfriend.

"Say Saku-chan, I miss Hinata..." Naruto stated as Sakura smirked.

"Don't worry Naruto when Hinata get's back you can hug her, hold her, kiss her..."

"Ya that sounds- Hey wait a minute..."

Sakura laughed as once again the phone in her pocket went off. Fed up with the caller she didn't even look at the number before she answered.

"Hello?!"

"Sis!"

Kanaye was calling? Weird...

"Ya what's up you sound upset-"

"Where are you?"

"Ino's but wh-"

"Mom's in the hospital, I am coming to get you."

"Huh? Hospital? Wh-"

Before she could finish Kanaye hung up as Sakura's face went pale.

"Uh, Saku-chan? Something wrong-"

"Mom, she's in the hospital..."

"Huh Aunt Misaki? What's wrong?"

Naruto's concern had caused him to sober up slightly.

"I...I don't know..." she muttered as knocking was heard on the door.

Sakura opened it to see her brother with a look of fear on his face.

"Kanaye...what's wrong with mom.?"

"We need to go Sakura...I'll explain later..."

"Okay."

Her voice was quiet as she noticed the look on everyone's faces except for Sasuke. He was as emotionless as ever.

Climbing into the car they began to drive towards the hospital. Sakura turned to Kanaye, and failing to notice his white knuckles clenched onto the stearing wheel, began to speak.

"Kanaye, please, tell me what's wrong."

Kanaye turned and noticed the tears in his sister's eyes.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, I have been trying to get a hold of you for over two hours and you never answer your god damn phone. I had no idea where you were and so I couldn't even come get you!"

His voice was strong and demeaning as Sakura winced.

"I am sorry, I just assumed that you were an agent or something..."

"See you assumed Sakura. You should've checked the ID!"

"I am sorry!" Sakura yelled as Kanaye turned his focus back to the road.

"Mom's in a coma...they don't know if she'll make it through the night..."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"A coma? But I saw her three hours ago, she was asleep on the couch..."

"That's what I thought...but her breathing was extremely shallow...they're not sure if she'll make it through the night..."

Sakura felt her heart break. Her mom was dying.The only person beside's her brother that she could call family. Her mother was always there after her father's death and after hearing about her own cancer feared that her children wouldn't be left with anything.

She gave Kanaye the company and Sakura had her singing that was the way her mom had wanted it.

But had the tumor around her optic nerve gotten that bad so fast?

"Kanaye...did they say there was any chance of survival..."

Kanaye shook his head.

"At this stage, she'll only be able to live with assisstance..."

Sakura could feel the tears running down her cheeks. Her mother had a do not resuscitate order

Pulling into the parking lot Sakura practically ran after her brother as he searched for the doctor in charge of her mom.

"Kanaye, and Sakura..."

"Where's mom?" Sakura asked as he shook his head.

"I am afraid to tell you she didn't make it."

Cliché of the worst kind.

:----:

**A/N: My cousin had a tumor around his optic nerve, and fortunetely he survived. But please review to this chapter! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Sakura has a secret that few to none know. But when the new guy at school finds out, will Sakura be blackmailed or have deal with his arrogance?**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura,NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxIno**

**Warnings: Language…Itachi OOC ( He'll be kind of brotherly…ya I know…awkward…)**

**Cliché? Then Leave It.**

:----:Chapter Four:----:

Sakura stood in shock. She couldn't even cry as the words left the doctors mouth. Why did this have to happen now? Why did her mom, her best friend, have to die? Never letting a tear fall Sakura turned her gaze to the cold hospital floor.

Kanaye had the lining of tears of his eyelids, he turned to his little sister and noticed that her gaze was casted to the floor.

"We should probably discuss what you plan to do for a funeral Kanaye."

The older man could only nod as he turned to his baby sister and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kura-chan, do you want to go home? Or do you want to wait for me to-"

"I'll go home..." Sakura muttered so quiet Kanaye barely heard her.

Worried for her Kanaye asked if he should call someone to give her a ride, but seeing Sakura shake her head he decided that she could handle this.

Sakura began her walk home. It wasn't extremely far from the hosiptal, but tonight, it felt as though she was walking to a whole other country. She pulled out her cell phone and checked the missed calls. Three from Naruto, Six from Shikamaru -even though that was probably Naruto as well-. She closed her phone as she saw her house come into view.

Her house was strange as she walked inside. Normally she would come in, and her mom would scold her for not answering her phone, and now, it just felt...empty. She trudged along to her moms room as she locked the door and sat on the bed.

"Why...?"

:----:

Okay he was getting pissed.

It had been five days since Sakura had shown up for rehersal and frankly, if this is why he left his band, he'd rather be back with them.

He sighed as he made his way to talk with Tsunade when a man with short red like hair brushed past him.

Raising an eyebrow Sasuke noticed he was heading in the same direction as Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-sama," he stated forgetting to shut the door.

"Kanaye...what brings you here?"

"I don't know what to do with Sakura-"

"Sakura? She's still in that room?" Tsunade asked concerned as Kanaye nodded.

Sasuke just sat there with a confused look on his face.

"She claims she's trying to understand something...but she won't tell anyone any-"

"I know, Naruto stated that even he tried and failed."

"I am at the point of breaking down the door! Mother's...Mom's funerals' tomorow and I am afraid that Sakura needs to understand we're worried about her..." Kanaye stated hesistating on the mention of the funeral.

"She's a strong girl, she'll pull through."

:----:

Five days she had sat in this room trying to understand what was going on. Was this how every kid felt after they lost a parent. Was this how Sasuke felt?

Sakura sighed as she heard a knock on the door.

"Sakura Haruno I swear if you don't come out of that room I'll-"

"Ino, like that's going to get her to come out, how troublesome."

"Shut up you two! Saku-chan please come out we're all worried about you..."

"Naruto..."

Sakura's eyes widened at the sound of that voice.

"Huh? Teme? What are you doing here?"

"So she's in that room huh?"

"Y-Ya..."

Sakura could tell just from her words that Ino was probably drooling all over that asshole.

"So this is how you deal with your problems huh?" Sasuke asked from outside the door as Sakura growled.

"Fuck off! Just be happy I don't charge all your asses with breaking and entering!"

They all looked at Sasuke in awe. He was the only one able to draw some sort of reaction from Sakura in the past five days.

"You know if your going this far why not finish it huh?"

"Hey teme what the hell do you think your doing?"

Sasuke just smirked.

"What makes you think I want to end my life? I am only trying to understand that's all!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura-chan, we're all trying to help you, but even we can't help you understand if your going to be like this!" Ino shouted as Sasuke began to walk away.

"Hey wait wh-"

"You can tell her to thank me later..."

Sasuke walked from the house as the three teens stood there shaking their heads. However their jaws dropped in surprise when Sakura opened the door.

She looked sick. Dark circles under eyes, and she was weak from lack of eating, not to mention she really needed a shower.

"I-I just wanted to understand," she stated before she fell to her knees and began to cry.

Ino just sighed in relief seeing her friend let go of some of that pent up emotion.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, why don't you go and try to make her some food."

They both nodded.

"Sakura...I think we need to get you cleaned up..."

Sakura nodded as she headed to the washroom.

Ino made sure she was okay on her own before heading towards the kitchen to check on the progress of Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Huh Kanaye? When did you get home?" Ino asked as she joined her three male companions.

Kanaye sipped his tea as he looked at the clock.

"About three minutes ago..."

"Oh."

"So hows my little sister?"

Ino let out a bit of a smile as she poured herself some tea.

"Ironically, the one person she said she hates, broke her out of her mind-set enough to let her emotions out with a good old fashioned cry..."

"Who's this person?"

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

"You mean that guitar player from that one band-"

"Akatsuki," Ino stated as they rolled their eyes. "And yes that's who I mean.Apparentely, Tsunade had some new idea for a new album with Sasuke so he and Sakura have to work together."

"Knowing how stubborn my little sister is, he must've done quite the job..."

Everyone stopped talking when Sakura entered the room.

"You know if you guy's are going to be weird around me then this isn't going to make my life any easier."

"Ya, but after not seeing you for five days what can you expect Kura-chan."

Sakura smiled a little at her brother's nickname.

"Listen I know I freaked everyone out-"

"I think 'freaked' is a little bit of an understatement," Naruto muttered.

"However, I think I am understanding everything. Besides, mom wouldn't want me to mope around..."

Kanaye ruffled her hair and pulled her into a hug.

"Ah, Onii-san get off," She stated as Ino sighed.

"Well, at least we know we've got Sakura back. We know this is going to take a while to get over, but if you need us we're here," Shikamaru stated as Sakura nodded.

"Thank's guys."

:----:

The funeral was a sad time for everyone.

All the members of Cherry Blossom Industries who were good friends to the Haruno's had shown up. Not to mention Tsunade, the friends from the music industry, her friends from other bands and of course her best friends from school.

The ceremony finished nicely as Sakura hugged another person who wanted to give her sympathy, but she refused to look at the situation like that. She turned towards the trees before a certain chicken-butt hair style caught her attention.

Why didn't she notice the fact he had shown up for her mother's funeral no less...

"Uchiha?"

"Hn."

"I just wanted to thank you for yesturday."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Sakura sighed.

"I guess, I kind of owe you one."

"You could say that."

Sakura smirked as something came to her mind.

"Come to think of it, how did you know that I was going crazy?"

"I may have overheard that guy with red hair and Tsunade talking."

"Eavesdropper much?"

"Aa."

"Well thanks anyways. Oh, and don't think this makes us friends..."

"I wouldn't dream of it, bubble-gum hair."

Sakura growled as Sasuke walked away smirking with satisfaction.

"Uh Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"That bastard!" she muttered before walking back towards the hoards of people.

Heading home that night Sakura and Kanaye were sad yes, but they both knew they would have to move on, and there was no way in heaven or hell that their mother would want them to mope.

"Kura-chan, are you sure your up for going to school tomorow?" Kanaye asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes I am. I need to get out of the house and what better way than a fully supervised day at school with my friends."

"All right."

Kanaye wasn't sure how to take Sakura's sudden change in attitude towards the situation, but as long as she wasn't locking herself in rooms, he was okay with it.

:----:

Sakura took her normal walk to school and knew that Naruto would probably take the limo, because, even though he had a girlfriend, and even though Sasuke had stolen most of the fangirls, there was still a few who hadn't gotten the memo of leave him alone.

Walking into school she could feel the instant feeling of 'oh-my-god-her-parents-died-let's-watch-her-and-make-her-feel-awkward-' going through the hallways.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura smiled as she recognized that voice.

"Hinata-chan! How was your trip?"

"My trip was fine, but what about you! Naruto told me what happened last night. I am so sorry Misaki-sama died, and I am sorry I couldn't be there..."

Hinata was the most sympathetic person Sakura had ever met and she smiled softly as she hugged her.

"I am okay Hinata...besides I have to learn to live on my own anyway right?"

"Aren't I the one supposed to be comforting you Sakura?"

They both laughed a little as the three other members of there group walked in.

Naruto snaked his arms around Hinata who blushed.

"Well, here we are another day at school."

Leave it to Shikamaru.

Suddenly one man walked in followed by most of the female population.

"Who's that?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata-chan,did you ever miss alot..."

:----:

**A/N: Man this chapter was a sad chapter. And was more of a filler for the plot. Guess what? Next chapter the band akatsuki and it's members come in ! Hooray.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Sakura has a secret that few to none know. But when the new guy at school finds out, will Sakura be blackmailed or have deal with his arrogance?**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters**

**Parings: SasukexSakura,NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxIno**

**Warnings: Language…Itachi OOC ( He'll be kind of brotherly…ya I know…awkward…)**

**Cliché? Then Leave It.**

:----:Chapter Five:----:

Three weeks.

Three weeks since his little brother had left the band in search of 'himself'. However the elder brother wondered how you could possibly find yourself if you refused to wear your glasses because they made you look like a nerd.

"It's scary when you do that Itachi...hmph."

"What?"

The elder Uchiha turned to the blonde bass player who was currentely tuning his instrument.

"When you think."

A small sound later and the said bass player was rubbing his head.

"What's going on? Deidara what the fuck did you do this time?"

"Why don't you ask Ita-kun, apparentely he's got something on his mind? Or was it because you screwed that girl from Rain-bow Colors yesturday..."

"Fuck you."

Sasori shook his head as he twirled his drum sticks between his fingers. This was an every day occurance between the band. Best of friends, but so much like brother's that fighting was inevitable.

"So, any word from little brother Uchiha?" Hidan asked walking in with his guitar case.

He and Sasuke were the guitar players at one point in time, and so without him, Hidan felt as though he had lost a brother.

"You know him, he wont call until he needs his ass out of trouble," Itachi stated gripped the styrofoam microphone in his hand.

"If you grip that any harder, than I am sure the mic will turn blue..."

Itachi sent a cold glare towards his band mates as the phone began to ring.

You know the saying, speak of the devil and he will appear? Well that had nothing to do with this phone call.

"Yes. I see. Okay. We'll be there."

"What's up Sasori-kun...hmph."

"We are taking a trip to Tokyo..."

:----:

"Damn it!" Sasuke asked as Sakura rolled her eyes. "Why doesn't this sound right!"

"Calm down Uchiha..."

"Well maybe if you could write decent lyrics bubble-gum head!"

How dare he take out his musical frustration on her.

"My lyrics are fine, perhaps your fine tune guitar playing isn't as great as you thought!"

"You just wish you were good enough to work alone!"

"Hello, I've been doing it for three years, I could still make it without you!"

"Obviously not if that old hag hired me to-"

"You were saying Sasuke?"

Turning he flushed red noticing his producer standing there, with an annoying look plastered on her face, and her left hand on her hip.

Sakura smirked.

_'Haruno one, Uchiha negative five hundred.'_

"Sasuke I want you to come with me...Sakura head home, your going to have a big day tomorow."

Before she could press questions, Tsunade had pulled the raven out of the room and left Sakura in confusion. Deciding it was best to leave before she suffered her producer's wrath, she headed towards her apartment.

Her apartment still had this loneliness about it, but Sakura knew she couldn't fix that.

She turned on her computer and checked her e-mail noticing one from her elder brother.

_Kura-hime,_

_Just wanted to let you know that everything is going great over here in Canada. We're doing really great on selling our beauty line products. How are you holding up? Naruto called me and said you were starting to drift away again. Please don't let it get that far Kura. I'll be home this weekend, so see you then,_

_Ai shiteru, Kanaye._

She would have to kill Naruto next time she saw him.

It wasn't as though she was drifting away from everyone, she was just keeping busy so her past would become her past faster. She wanted to hit the point of just forgetting, and she was getting close.

She had been trying to write decent lyrics for the ever so pissed off raven at work, but she couldn't open her heart enough to make them sound good.

"When did my job become so hard.."

Suddenly Sakura noticed the black bird outside her window.

"Oh yeah, That was cliché"

:----:

"Okay student's now we will take the square root of Y and divide it by X over Y squared..."

Kakashi droned on noticing how most of the class was either asleep or passing notes filled with pure teenage gossip. Oh how he missed those times.

Sakura was trying her best to pay attention, but noticed that Sasuke was slightly more moody than he normally was.

"What's up with you chicken-butt hair?"

"Hn."

Woah. He must have been mad if he was resorting to the once known mating call of the now extinct Uchiha-bird.

Class finished slower than anyone would've liked, but once it was over Sakura was scooped away by Naruto before she could pry any further.

"What's up with teme?"

"Couldn't tell you, he's about as easy to read as a book with no writing."

"But then you wouldnt...Oh! It was a joke!"

Sure Naruto was her best friend, but he sure had his stupid moments.

"Well, thank god for spare. I need to go and practice some lyrics in the theater room before Tsunade-sama kills me. See you later Naruto-kun!"

She waved good bye to him and headed towards the fine arts room.

It was an old room that had a musky smell, but it was her home away from home.

Noticing her small keyboard stashed away she smiled and set it up on the stand.

"All right Sakura, you can do this..."

Her fingers began to press against the keys as a tune she never would've used flowed from her.

"Little child be not afraid..."

The words flowed like a river as a small amount of tears made there way out of her eyes.

:---:

He was pissed.

And the mob of obsessive fangirls wasn't helping at the moment.

He needed to get away from them.

And what better way then to practice his guitar in the theater room.

Nobody ever went in that room because it smelt bad and the drama club was well over with.

Quietly opening the door, he checked the coast for fangirls,and once he noticed it was clear he walked inside, completely oblivious to the gentle music coming from a small corner on the stage.

"Little child be not afraid..."

Sasuke slowly turned his head towards the stage as a certain young lady with rare pink hair playing the piano caused his eyes to widen.

"Sakura?" he muttered, a lot louder than what he had meant to.

Aloud crash of the keys and a shocked look later he noticed the glimmer of tears on her eyes.

"Raven head! What in the name of Abrahams' cousin twice removed are you doing here?"

"That song..."

Sakura blushed realizing that he had found her playing something totally not her style.

"Nobody get's to know okay?"

"But Sakura that was so-"

"I am a rock singer Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Did you ever think that maybe this was the edge Tsunade was looking for?"

"Did you ever think of minding your own business?!"

"Play it."

Sakura just shook her head stubbornly as Sasuke placed her hand on the keys.

As much as she hated to admit it, him holding her hand actually felt good.

"Come on..."

Sakura sighed in defeat as she began to play the song she had created.

Near the end Sasuke had begun to sing the lyrics and Sakura had to admit his voice wasn't that bad...but it was the fact that his perfect face was only centimeters away from her face.

"Sakura-chan!"

He had to ruin everything.

"Naruto what do you want?" Sakura shouted as they both pulled apart and tried to hide their blush.

"You've got to call Tsunade..."

Sighing the two walked out of the room, and in the back of his mind Naruto was reminding himself to bring this up later.

"Naruto what could be so important that you got to skip class to..."

Sakura's eyes widened as she checked her message from Tsunade.

"Sakura-chan! Great news, there's a party tonight and you, Sasuke and Akatsuki are going to be playing! Bad news is they want something new and edgy..."

Edgy? Where had she heard that.

"Call me when you get this message."

"You knew?" She asked turning to Sasuke.

Naruto smirked as he walked back to class. Sasuke and Sakura were more a like than either of them could see.

"She may have told me," he stated. "You should play that..."

"Are you joking? This is a broadcasted event, this song isn't even fine tuned it's just something that I-"

"Love to sing about right?" He asked as Sakura sighed defeated.

"I'll try and match with the guitar... we'll have to show Akatsuki up anyway."

"Oh yeah, thats your old band." Sakura stated.

"Just think of it as that favor you owe me."

Sakura smirked as Sasuke packed up.

"See you tonight," he stated walking away as Sakura sighed.

She was falling for Uchiha. An arrogant, pride filled, stubborn Uchiha... and she liked it.

:----:

**A/N:New chapter. Okay the band was introduced and of course I am not going to put all the members of Akatsuki in. And Sakura and Sasuke are getting closer! Oh the power of the serenade. Also the words of the sond come from lullaby for a stormy night by vienna teng...an amazingly good song. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Sakura has a secret that few to none know. But when the new guy at school finds out, will Sakura be blackmailed or have deal with his arrogance?**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters or the song lullaby for a stormy night!**

**Parings: SasukexSakura,NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxIno**

**Warnings: Language…Itachi OOC ( He'll be kind of brotherly…ya I know…awkward…)**

**Cliché? Then Leave It.**

:--:Chapter Six:--:

She hated events like this.

She always ended up fashionably late.

A cliché if she could ever realize one.

Fancy parties and events required fancy clothing, fancy shoes that made your feet hurt, fancy makeup that made you look like a hooker, and she hated parties.

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto was here?-

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Hello! This is the asian music festival! Why wouldn't I be here?"

Apparentely she failed to realize that small tidbit of information.

Eyes wide she was pulled by her bodyguard towards her dressing room where she found her half face mask awaiting her.

She was acutally surprised at how naive the population could be at times.

Pulling on the brown wig and her mask she placed her blue contacts into her eyes and stared at herself in the mirror.

"One of these days, I will reveal myself for you mom."

"Bubble-gum hair you in there?"

Look who decided to show up.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch I am coming..."

Opening the door she was surprised to be pummeled to the ground by a certain blonde haired person she did not recognize.

"Uh...hello?"

"It's so wonderful to finally meet Arisa Fujikawa...hey why did you call her bubblegum hair hmph?"

Sakura sent a small glare Sasuke's way.

"It's an inside joke Deidara," the former raven haired member stated.

"I can't believe you get to work with such a beautiful women little Uchiha, I mean I am constantly surrounded by men, I believe I am starting to question my sexuality."

He wasn't the only one questioning.

"Listen Deidara, you'd better go back to the band, if they find you were with me, your ass would be grass and they would be the lawnmowers."

"So true, Sasuke. Oh, and Arisa, please make me proud!"

Deidara was shoved out of the door as Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"What can I say I am fly paper for freaks."

"So can I ask why you failed to remind me that it was the asian music festival tonight?"

Sasuke smirked as she sat down in Sakura's make-up chair.

"I didn't need you crumbling under all the stress. Besides, if I would've told you, you wouldn't play that brilliant song."

Slightly shocked at the fact this hard-core rock player called her song brilliant she quickly recovered and began tremble.

"I can't play that song. Not here, not now, half of Tokyo is here, not to mention most of Japan will get this on there television sets."

Okay, she was freaking out...well maybe that was a bit of an understatement.

"Arisa!"

She looked towards Sasuke, who had suddenly come very close to her.

"It will be fine, just play like you did at the school. You're a professional, you'll be fine."

"You know Uchiha, you're one of the biggest assholes I have ever met..."

Sasuke smirked.

"And for that I guess you deserve a thank you."

"With all these thank you's I've been getting, I am starting to get ideas," Sasuke stated as he leaned towards Sakura.

"Oh and what would those idea's entail-"

Before he could answer the door flew open to reveal a sumo-sized bodyguard stating that there was only five minutes to show time.

"See you on stage bubble- Uh, I mean Arisa..."

Sakura nodded as she looked at her self once more in the mirror.

"You can do this Sakura!"

"Okay Hidan, please stop singing...hmph."

Deidara was holding his hands over his ears due to the fact that Hidan's singing was enough to make even Ghandi slit his wrists.

"Guy's get it together, we have to impress the asian nation if we want to become famous like Gackt. Not to mention we have to surpass that brown haired blue eyed thinks she can sing rock star."

Itachi's words were cold as Deidara smirked.

"You know she and your brother have some sort of chemistry going on. I could sense it through the tension, I think he may have a thing for the rock sensation."

"Deidara stop playing, everyone know's chibi Uchiha only likes tomatoes," Sasori stated laughing.

"Can it you guys someone's coming!"

"Itachi?!"

"Sasuke?"

"Don't underestimate us..."

"**Would the members performing please make their way to the stage"**

"Well...let's go Akatsuki..."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we welcome you to the thirtieth annual Asian music festival. We have many of Japans best playing including the chart toppers, Arisa Fujikawa, Akatsuki, Antic Cafe, Gackt and many more..."

Sakura took a deep breath back stage as she paced. She had never been so nervous before, so why start now? Was the question she continued to ask her quivering hands.

She turned to her left as she made contact with something hard.

"Oh I am sorry-"

"Not at all."

Sakura looked up into cold dark eyes that reminded her of a guitar player.

"So Arisa, are you ready to play tonight?"

"Uh, yeah."

She could form great sentences.

"Come on guy's we're up first."

Soon the other members of the band followed the cold guy towards the stage.

"So I see you've met the band."

"Gah! Uchiha You scared me asshole!"

"Well sorry. If you weren't busy trying to figure out wheather or not to fangirl them, then it wouldn't of scared you!"

Where in the seven hells did he get that idea?

"For your lack of information, I just bumped into that other dumbass taking over the mic on stage!"

"Itachi bumped into you? Onii-san is such an ass..."

"Onii-san? That bag of douche is your brother?"

Her statement was louder than she had meant it to be when the said 'Bag of douche' replied to her.

"Well sorry if I pissed the princess off!"

Sakura blushed as the announcer finished his speech.

"Without further adieu, Akatsuki!"

Sakura watched as they wow'ed the crowd and found that her trembling began to increase.

"Arisa-chan!"

"Naruto?"

"I just wanted to wish you good luck before you went on, the crowd is really full, and these guys are playing super well..."

Great. As if she wasn't already nervous enough.

"Hey! Dobe! Can't you see your making her sweat! Get your ass back to the audience!"

"Whatever teme!"

Naruto walked away when realization dawned on him.

"What! Dobe!"

Soon enough security had shooed him away and Sakura placed her head in her hands.

"Ignore him."

He should apply to that american show Dr. Phil.

She smiled a little thinking about Sasuke trying to help people fix their problems.

_'Although he did help fix mine-'_

"Yo, Arisa, you okay?"

Snapping from her trance she noticed that the tech people were setting up her keyboard.

"Well it's now or never..."

Walking out to the stage she immediately heard the applause of the audience as she sat on the bench placed infront of the keyboard.

Sasuke pulled up his chair beside her making sure his acoustic guitar was ready to go.

"Good evening Japan!"

This earned even more cheering.

"I know that many of you were expecting a rock song tonight!"

Even more cheering.

"But tonight, I planned something a little different."

And the cheering stopped.

Giving a small nod towards her, Sasuke played the first note as Sakura joined him in a duet.

"Little child, be not afraid, the rain pounds hard against the glass..."

The entire audience stood in awe as Sakura continued to sing her heart out as Sasuke would join her during the chorus.

"They harmonize well together," Kanaye stated from his surprise seat in the audience.

"Ita-kun, they are good hmph?"

"That's my girl," Tsunade stated.

It seemed that no one had noticed how close the two musicians had gotten until the final words of the song were spoken.

"Everything's fine in the morning."

Suddenly Sakura felt two lips covering hers as the audience gasped, and one fan in the front row stood up.

"ARISA FUJIKAWA AND SASUKE UCHIHA ARE KISSING"

Fucking Clichés.

**A/N: Man sorry for the long wait. I am moving so it's been a little bit hectic. But this has got to be one of my favorite chapters so far. Did I mention your reviews are like candy, they give me the sugar high i need to update! Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Summary: Sakura has a secret that few to none know. But when the new guy at school finds out, will Sakura be blackmailed or have deal with his arrogance?

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters or the song lullaby for a stormy night!**

**Parings: SasukexSakura,NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxIno**

**Warnings: Language…Itachi OOC ( He'll be kind of brotherly…ya I know…awkward…)**

**Cliché? Then Leave It.**

**:--:Chapter Seven:--:**

Lectures.

Every teenagers worst nightmare...especially when they are coming from your older brother.

"How unprofessional of you Sakura!"

See, he was pissed.

It wasn't like she didn't see the error of _their_ ways, but it was just a matter of being caught up in the moment at one of the biggest musical festivals on the planet.

"Kanaye, do you mind pulling that stick from your ass, thanks."

Rolling her eyes she turned away as Kanaye slammed his fists on the table.

"Don't get smart with me Sakura! You're the one with the secret fucking identity that could jeoparodize everything this family has built! Now you have the press all over your ass about that goddam kiss! Can't you control your teenage hormones for one minute-"

"Well excuse me for being a human!"

She knew that yelling would get them no where, but if he was going to be the childish adult then she had every right to be childish right back at him.

"You know what I-"

Being interrupted by three knocks on the door really didn't brighten the mood.

"Who in the name of buddha is out there?!"

"Kanaye it's me."

Oh great, not only her big brother but her freaking producer as well. How much more fun could this get-

"Arisa?"

Damn.

"Go away." She muttered as Tsunade and Sasuke walked in.

"I am sure you are quite aware at the fact the press is going to want answers."

Sakura and Sasuke both nodded and made sure to avoid eye contact.

"So before we give them answers does somebody want to tell me what in the hell is really going on between the two of you?"

* * *

"So, what do you think Tsunade-sama is telling them?" Sasori asked as he twirled his drumstick in his fingers.

"Judging by the fact that they pretty much ruined the entire AMF then I can assume Tsunade will be drinking plenty of sake-"

"But she won't hurt them right...hmph?"

"Shut up Deidara," Itachi muttered. "Besides Tsunade-sama wont be too hard on them, I mean this just means when their new tour starts that the fans will come in truckloads."

"What do you mean new tour?" Hidan and Sasori asked in unison.

"Tsunade is sending them on tour with us, so we will be surrounded by my little brother, and apparentely his little _girlfriend._"

"Arisa-san? This is awesome, hmph."

"Ya, She was supposed to tell them tonight."

"You know what they say, play with fire and your gonna get burned."

"God Sasori, could that get any more cliché?"

* * *

How were they supposed to describe their relationship?

"We're two lonely teenagers who want to be accepted?"

Nah. To emo.

"We made a mistake, we really don't like each other, get mad if you want."

Like hell.

"It's...complicated."

Perfect.

"Well thanks for pointing out the obvious Sakura."

"Kanaye, can you not be a jerk off for at least three seconds please. It's not your reputation at stake, it's mine, and if your so worried about me revealing myself, then I might as well disown myself from the name of Haruno."

"Now listen-"

"No! You listen! Ever since mom died you've been acting like my father! Well guess what, your not! Your my big brother, my big stupid ass of a brother."

On the verge of tears she ran out of the room as Tsunade sighed.

"We had better get security to follow-"

Sasuke soon followed the pink haired princess as Tsunade growled and Kanaye rolled his eyes.

"Teenagers."

Sakura was mad. Didn't she have every right to be?

She liked Sasuke. So why should her so called _career_ get in the way of letting their sarcastic relationship leave the love train.

Cliché...shut up.

Not totally paying attention to the world around her she was drowning in her thoughts as she walked towards Ino's house...she, more than likely, had probably just witnessed what over ninety-percent of japan had on her flat-screen television.

"Come on pick up..."

"Hi you've reached Yamanaka Ino, leave a message after the...Shikamaru, get back here!"

Sighing at her friends answering machine she spoke.

"Hey Ino, when you get this can you please give me a call, thanks."

Closing her communication device she saw her reflection and growled.

"This, is all Arisa Fujikawa's fault!"

Tossing the wig to the ground she began to cry.

Her identity was to sheild her mother. The stress of press constantly hounding the sick for information on her slighty-no-very famous daughter was not something that she needed to deal with.

Pulling the blue contacts from her eyes she was surprised to hear the sound of footsteps behind her.

"You know, you can't always run from your problems."

"I can try."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he sat next to Sakura.

"You know, in a way I went through the same thing with my brother-"

"You kissed your brother?"

Sakura smirked as Sasuke sighed.

"Haha, very funny, but no. What I mean is this whole press thing."

"Ah, so you know how we can escape too a whole other country, change our names to Brenda and Bill and sell worn out pot holders for a living?"

Sasuke was wondering how she could be sarcastic at a time like this, but then another part of Sasuke was laughing, obviously the side no one could see.

"Not exactly, but if you call watching your brother get sent to jail at the age of thirteen when you're eight, than I guess it is the same thing."

Sakura's eyes were wide.

"Look, not to burden you with the problems of my past, but the press will find one good story and it will either stay on the news for years, or it becomes the next days trash. Our kiss, will be next days trash."

Sakura didn't know how to take this.

The cause for global warming itself, just opened up like a polar ice cap melting.

"Come on, it's cold, and if you get sick and we get even less studio time I may get mad."

"Oh, I am _so_ scared."

Sakura smirked as Sasuke gave a soft smile.

"Let's go smart-ass."

She was actually surprised at the fact that Sasuke's prophecies about the press were true.

She had to get a new wig and a new set of contacts, but she was almost set for the tour of Arisa Fujikawa featuring Akatsuki.

Not only was the tour going to give her a little bit of breathing time away from her brother, it would give her time with Sasuke.

She could tell he held some kind of feelings for her, and he knew that she felt the same. However, they had yet to make what they felt for each other official.

"Arisa-san are you ready to rock...hmph?" Deidara asked as a now blue eyed, brown headed Sakura nodded.

"This should be awesome!" Sasori stated as Sakura smirked and noticed the almost troubled look on Sasuke's face.

"Come on little brother don't be a party pooper."

Sakura stood confused as Sasuke began to interpret for her.

"Touring with them, can sometimes get out of hand."

"Hey guy's we've been reduced to _them_," Hidan stated fake crying.

"Oh how ever will we get over it," Sasori stated as he began to lean on Hidan's shoulder.

"Arisa, you know how to have fun right?"

She was now scared.

"It depends, what does it entail?"

"One point too Arisa for using the big word!"

Hidan and Sasori high fived each other.

"Knock it off."

"Why don't you tell that to _them_?!" Hidan asked pointing at Itachi and Deidara.

"Are they always this immature?" Sakura asked Sasuke who undoubtedly nodded.

"All the time."

"At least we don't have a stick up our butts like little uchiha!"

"Say that to my face asshole!"

Sighing and feeling the vibration from her pocket, Sakura snapped open the cell phone as a overly joyed Ino came on.

"Arisa-san!"

Good thing she knew to call her that.

"Hey Ino, so did you get the front row tickets for our last show in Tokyo?"

"Of course, and thanks as usual!"

"No problem, and thanks for before!"

"No problem, what are best friends for. So have you and that sexy Uchiha boy hooked up-"

"Listen...ch...You're...ch...brea...ch...king...up!"

Sakura shut the phone as Sasuke raised his eyebrow,

"Annoying telemarketer."

He shook his head as Sakura took a seat on the couch and soon found Sasuke sitting next to her.

This ending seemed a little bit cliché...but she would get over it.

**A/N: Yo! Thanks for all the reviews guys. Keep it up please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Sakura has a secret that few to none know. But when the new guy at school finds out, will Sakura be blackmailed or have deal with his arrogance?**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters **

**Parings: SasukexSakura,NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxIno**

**Warnings: Language…Itachi OOC ( He'll be kind of brotherly…ya I know…awkward…)**

**Cliché? Then Leave It.**

:--:Chapter Eight:--:

The first stop on their touring cities was Nagasaki. A place Sakura tended to find extremely annoying. Not only was it that the city was annoying, but parts of her past belonged here. Part's she wanted to forget.

"Say Arisa-san, whats on your mind hmph?"

She sighed as she turned to face Deidara who was currentely enthralled in the PS2.

"Nothing much really."

"You do know your not the best liar right?"

"I've been told."

That only made her think of Kanaye, and his ass-holishness. Yup, he was still mad at her, and who was supposed to be the grown up?

Watching as Deidara beat his record on Guitar Hero, Sakura yawned as the rest of her tour-mates walked back on the bus.

"Okay, the hotel has set everything up. Their ready for us."

"The way you speak Sasuke, you make it seem like we're taking this hotel's virginity."

Everyone smirked at Sakura's comment as Sasuke looked away, slightly hurt that he couldn't come up with anything to say to that.

"You could say we're breaking their famous person hymen!" Hidan said with a snicker as Sasori let out a loud laugh.

"Thanks guys."

"Oh come on Sasuke, be more fun!"

Sasuke only grumbled incoherent words as everyone headed to their hotel rooms.

:--:

The hotel was pretty fancy, but the record company didn't really out do themselves.

Sakura pulled her clothes out of her suitcase and smiled when her phone began to ring. Already knowing who was on the other line, she opened it to hear the loud booming voice of her best friend.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hey Naruto-kun. I had a feeling you were the one calling me."

"So where are you touring first? Tsunade-bachan never told me exactly what you all were up too. I mean all I know is that the Tokyo stop will be sweet and-"

"Naruto do you wan't me to answer your question or not?"

Hearing laughter she smiled.

"Yes please."

"Well...uh...we're in Nagasaki."

Shit.

"Naga...saki?..."

Silence? That could be a good thing right?

"What the fuck do you mean Nagasaki?!"

Wrong.

"Listen, I am fine. Besides, you better not start acting like Kanaye or I might have to disown you!"

"How do you expect me to act? I was the one who saved your ass last time you were there."

"Our little secret Naruto!" She whispered harshly.

"I am worried."

"Don't be."

"But Sakura-chan!"

"I am constantly surrounded by men Naruto. Not only bodyguards but did you not notice my touring family consists only of testosterone, besides me of course."

"Ya but..."

"No but's Naruto."

"Besides, he only knows me as Sakura, not Arisa."

"I guess..."

"So how's Hinata doing?!"

Almost seeing his eyes widen she smirked.

"Oh shit. Gotta go Sakura-chan, I am late for my date!"

It was scary how well they knew each other. In fact, he probably even knew when she was PMSing. Which wasn't weird for friends...right?

Oh well.

Hearing three familiar knocks on the door, Sakura smirked as she opened it.

"Hey, you got a minute?"

She nodded as Sasuke walked into her hotel room. He sat down on her bed as Sakura pulled off her wig. He raised his eyebrow at her but she just shrugged.

"The contacts I can handle, but this wig really pisses me off. Now Uchiha-sama, what is it that you so deisre?"

"Uchiha-sama eh? What does that imply?"

"Not really sure. Now, what do you want?"

"Such harsh words."

Sakura rolled her eyes as Sasuke fell back on her bed with his hands behind his head.

"We have a tour party tomorow night."

"Ya, Deidara-kun was telling me about it."

"Ya, well, I also heard that it could be the date of birth for somebody on their tour..."

"Sasuke, why didn't you tell me it was Sasori's birthday tomorow!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Baka. It's your birthday tomorow isn't it Sakura?"

"Who's this Sakura person? I am Arisa. Sakura... Wait a second. Sakura eh? Hm, it rings a bell, I am pretty sure I remember her telling me how much she hated birthdays."

Sasuke smirked.

"Oh really, then does she hate presents?"

"Of course."

This made him roll his eyes.

"You're annoying."

"And your an ass, but I don't see where this is going..."

"Your about to become seventeen, the same age as the great and awesome me, and yet it doesn't matter?"

"Birthdays are just a reminder, that one day, I will get old and have to wear adult diapers. Personally, I'd rather not think about that, ever."

"What if I had a surprise for you?"

"Then I'd have to say that Sakura hates surprises as much as your arrogant ass."

"So your saying you love surprises? Cause we all know you love my ass."

Sakura blushed as Sasuke laughed.

"Well...er...I...I got nothing."

She hung her head in defeat which caused Sasuke to laugh even harder.

"So do you really hate surprises?"

Sakura smirked as she sat on her bed.

"It depends on whose giving them to me."

She learned that the hard way. Always fear a surprise from Ino and Naruto.

Sasuke smirked when suddenly Deidara burst through the door.

Eyes widening Sakura burst into the bathroom. Growling she wrapped a towel around her very pink hair and noticed her wig sitting on the dresser.

_'Please don't notice.'_

"Deidara! What the hell?"

"I just wanted to see her reaction once you told her that you lo-"

Deidara soon found Sasuke's hand covering his mouth as Sasuke had him in a head lock.

"Boys."

Sakura shook her head and casually put the wig behind her back.

Sasuke released his hand as Sakura smirked.

"So Deidara what were saying about Sasuke loving me?"

Sasuke's jaw dropped.

What? She wasn't that dense. Anyone could put the lo- part to the word love, it was so cliché.

Deidara- who was now sporting an astounded look on his face- turned to Sasuke.

"You didn't tell her? What you need is love lessons from Dr. Deidara!"

Sasuke was now blushing as red as a tomato as Sakura watched the show only wishing she had some American popcorn to top it off.

"Deidara, unless you want your beloved bass to live through tonight I suggest you shut up!"

"Meh, there are plenty more basses in the world, but there is only so much love!"

And this guy was in a rock band why? He was more suited as the next dating service guy.

"Deidara!"

Soon all their attention turned to the door where the rest of Akatsuki stood.

"So little Uchiha didn't score eh? Too bad cause Arisa is one fine-"

"Ahem. I am right here you know," she stated waving towards Hidan who was laughing nervously.

"Sorry about that."

"Hey guys, we're on channel fifty-six!" Itachi stated as Sasori turned on the TV.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke was blushing and somehow that increased her pride.

"Everyone shush, it's us!"

"Hello residents of Nagasaki! My name is Haruda Saki, and we have our breaking story in the entertainment business. Not only has our town been graced by the presence of one super star of the music fandom, but two. Both Arisa Fujikawa, and Akatsuki have arrived in our beautiful city today!"

"Why does Arisa always come first?" Sasori asked.

"Shut up, I am trying to listen," Itachi said.

"The two bands are holding a VIP party tomorow night and is being sponsered by Kazekage productions! We are expecting great things of-"

Sakura went ghostly pale.

Speak of the devil, and they will be hosting your VIP party.

"Hey guys, it's getting late, I think I am going to head to bed."

The males nodded and left their little _sister_ alone, all except one.

"Arisa?"

"I am just tired Sasuke."

He nodded and left, but he knew it went a lot deeper than just feeling tired.

Sakura felt extremely cold as she climbed under the blankets on her bed.

_'Gaara, it's been too long'_

:--:

"_Sakura, tonight was nice."_

_Sakura smiled her fourteen year old smile as she held Gaara's hand._

"_You know Gaara, this summer was amazing. I don't want to go back to Tokyo."_

_She immediately felt Gaara's grip on her hand tighten._

"_You don't have to go."_

"_I need to go. My family is there, my life is there."_

"_I thought I was your life."_

_Gaara hung his head as Sakura let his hand go._

"_Gaara-kun, I am only fourteen, theres so much more out there."_

"_So your leaving me so you can go meet other men?"_

"_Don't twist my words around!"_

"_Your the one twisting you little slut!"_

_That stung._

"_What the fuck do you mean?!"_

_Gaara slammed her into the brick wall._

"_I am the heir to Kazekage productions. I have money, fame and all you want is someone fucking you!"_

"_What the hell do you know! You've only known me for two months!"_

"_If you leave me I will make your life miserable, and you'll have to wait for it to happen. I have power Sakura. My company is the second largest!"_

"_Thats because mine is the first!" She spat._

_She shot a side glance to her watch and saw that Naruto would be coming to pick her up within the minute._

"_Your mine!"_

_He attacked her mouth with his, forcefully shoving his tongue down her throat._

_He pulled away as Sakura did something she would regret. She spat in his face._

_'smack'_

_Soon she was holding her cheek as Gaara noticed the blonde hair bounding towards them._

"_Remember Sakura, when you least expect it, I will make your life a living hell!"_

"_Just try you bastard!"_

_Gaara walked towards his limo as Sakura fell to her knees._

"_Sakura-chan!"_

:--:

"When you least expect it," She murmurmed as she attempted her chance at sleep.

:--:

**A/N: Okay. A little drama. And don't get me wrong I love Gaara. But I needed an asshole, and well he just came to mind. And you gotta love Deidara, I know i do. Please review guys thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Sakura has a secret that few to none know. But when the new guy at school finds out, will Sakura be blackmailed or have deal with his arrogance?**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters **

**Parings: SasukexSakura,NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxIno**

**Warnings: Language…Itachi OOC ( He'll be kind of brotherly…ya I know…awkward…)**

**Cliché? Then Leave It.**

:--:Chapter Nine:--:

Butterflies in your stomach, nervous sweat dripping down your face, and the feeling of throwing up your stomach contents and intestines, was pretty much how Sakura felt at the moment.

Enjoying this VIP -which now stood for Very Impervious Pricks- party was going to be a hard obstacle.

She was how ever surrounded by the male members who were all pretty much scary looking, excluding Deidara, for he looked more feminine them herself, which would keep her safe right?

And what was Sasuke's deal anyways?

All of this, one headache, and two Tylenol later, she was ready for the party.

"Arisa-san, we need to get going, the driver is starting to get mad," Hidan stated as she placed her last contact into her eyes.

"I'm coming already, seriously, I am a girl what did you expect!"

"I noticed Arisa that you have more manliness in your whole body then my left pinky!"

Sakura smirked at Itachi.

"Too bad I am right handed."

She glowered.

"Score one for Itachi!" Sasori yelled.

"Bastards." Sakura muttered as she walked out the door, causing Sasuke to laugh a little on the inside.

"Shall we enjoy this then?" He said extending his arm.

"We can try..."

pOpOpOpOpOpO

The party was packed with news reporters and other famous celebrities and important political candidates, but the majority of those involved, were people with big companies and a lot of money.

The minute the two bands walked through the door, they were instantly bombarded with questions about their tour, love lives, and of course if they lip-synced or not.

"Hello Arisa, my name is Konan, from Nihon Press, if you don't mind, before you enjoy the party, can I ask you a few questions?"

"Be my guest," She replied as they sat on the chairs by a round table.

"So you've been singing since-"

"Since I was twelve and my inspiration was my dad."

"Your first single-"

"Was Reila and it was a record sale of over one million copies."

"You seem well prepared."

Sakura rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"Aren't all celebs?"

pOpOpOpOpOpOp

"So Sasuke my name is Zetsu-"

"What kind of a name is that?"

The guy seemed to glare at him as Sasuke shook it off and continued to hear out the poor press guy.

"As I was saying, I work for J-rock society and I was wondering if I could ask a few questions?"

"Knock your self out."

They sat on the far side of the room and Sasuke noticed Sakura was too being bombarded by a member of the press society.

"So Sasuke you started your musical career at the age of-"

"Thirteen but I have been playing instruments since I was five."

"And what instruments are you-"

"Drums, Guitar, Bass, Piano, Violin, and the Accordian."

"So a man of many talents?"

Sasuke cast the biggest smirk ever.

"You could say that..."

pOpOpOpOpOp

"So Deidara as I was saying, how do you get your hair like that?"

"Believe me...uh Pein, it takes many hours and a lot of hairspray!"

Suddenly someone made they're way onto the stage.

"If we could have all the band members get together we would like to welcome the leader of Kazekage productions and the number one sponser of this party, Mr. Gaara."

Sakura almost froze and her seat, and probably would've gone into shock if it wasn't for the rest of the testosterone squad joining her.

Seeing his red hair and peircing blue eyes out on the stage almost made her shake, but then she glared.

_'I won't let that bastard get the better of me!'_

"Hello everyone! And welcome to the VIP party of the century! I want everyone to enjoy themselves and there will be a special performance by our guests on the stages a little bit later"

Watching him walk off Sasuke caught the change of emotions emitting from Sakura and it was either now or never.

"Say, Arisa, wanna walk with me?"

Raising her eyebrow she smiled.

"Why not."

They walked outside and Sasuke made sure that Akatsuki was sticking to their plan of stalling the press long enough for Sasuke to come clean.

"So why the walk?"

"Well it's your birthday isn't it?" He asked as he held out a small box.

Sakura had a quizzical look on her face as Sasuke shrugged.

"Everyone likes the occasional present, even Arisa Fujikawa."

Sakura took it as she looked at the sky. Opening the box she saw the pendant and nearly fell over.

"Sasuke, please don't tell me this was expensive..."

"It wasn't."

"You're an awful liar. In fact almost as bad as me."

Sasuke smirked and looked up at the sky.

"It wasn't expensive, it was my moms."

Sakura began to fall as Sasuke caught her.

"You okay?"

Soon as she recovered, she was pacing and freaking out.

"Can this night get anymore cliché?"

"I doubt it," Sasuke stated as Sakura held out the locket.

"Well thanks. I love it."

"Arisa? I guess it's time I told you-"

pOpOpOpOpOp

She was here.

He would recognize that voice anywhere.

The same voice that dumped him three years ago.

Haruno Sakura.

But he was pretty sure her name was not on the attendees list. Whatever the case though, he planned to get that little bitch back anyway he could.

Soon he saw Arisa Fujikawa and Sasuke Uchiha walked in when something caused his nerves to tingle.

_'Perhaps...no...theres no way that whore could be her...but there's always a possibility.'_

Taken from his thoughts he walked towards the two and found Arisa in an extremely happy mood.

"Ah Arisa-san, Uchiha-kun, glad you accepted the invitation."

Sakura tried her best to hide her habits as best as she could.

"Ya, glad we're here."

Sensing Sakura's uneasiness he tried his best to take hold of the situation.

"So Arisa, the new single is something a little different ne?

"Yes."

She squeaked to change her voice.

Gaara mainly stumbled a little, not expecting that.

"She's a little nervous to perform," Sasuke stated trying his best to play along.

"It will be fine Arisa-san I am...sure."

Gaara walked away as Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"Care to explain?"

She leaned into his ear and whispered.

"Later."

And that whisper caused Sasuke one large problem with wearing tight pants.

pOpOpOpOpOp

"Man that was a lot of work," Hidan muttered as he pretended to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"Chibi Uchiha owes us big," Sasori muttered.

"Looks like he got what he wanted though," Itachi stated as they watched the two people speak with the leader of Kazekage productions.

"You guys see that?" Deidara muttered.

"Ya, look at the way Arisa tensed."

"Something tells me, she doesn't really like that guy," Sasori muttered a small glare on his eyes.

"Let's keep an eye on our little _sis_ cause I dont trust that Gaara guy," Itachi muttered as the guys nodded and made their way towards the couple.

"So I assume he told you?" Itachi asked as Sakura lightly blushed. "I mean that is my mother's necklace as well."

Her blush increased ten fold.

"See all you needed was love lessons from Dr. Deidara!"

"Yes I am sure that's what did it," Hidan muttered as Sasori laughed.

Sakura laughed as well as Sasuke linked his fingers with hers.

"Welcome to the family little sis!" Sasori stated as he patted Sakura's head.

"Thanks?"

The guys just laughed.

"Well shall we get ready to perform?"

"Yes, lets!"

pOpOpOpOpOp

Saying that they nailed their performances was an understatement as Sasuke smirked.

"You were amazing."

"Thanks, you were a little off though."

Sasuke gave her a look as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"It was a joke."

"Don't scare me like that."

His voice was so monotone and was lacking the complete fear aspect that Sakura laughed.

"I'll try not too, but I make no promises."

Sasuke pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

Seeing as Sakura didn't protest, Sasuke looked her dead in the eye.

"What about the press?"

"Fuck em."

When those words left her mouth, he kissed her.

"Listen Sasuke, I would really like to stand here kissing you all da- night and all, but I really need to urinate!"

"And your a ten!" he whispered with a smirk.

This caused Sakura to mentally smack herself.

"Sasuke don't quit your day job..."

She walked towards the bathroom when someone grabbed her wrist.

Why was it that women were always attacked on they're way to freshen up and or relieve themselves? It was so cliché.

"Arisa, I was hoping we could discuss something in my office."

"I would love too, but I can't discuss anything without my manager or producer present," she stated trying to adapt the pitch as much as possible.

"Arisa, it would be in your best interest to come with me..."

"Well I would but-"

"You come with me, or the entire world finds out your Sakura Haruno."

Sakura gasped as a look of 'I just won' crossed Gaara's face when Sakura growled.

"That's not something that worries me, _Gaara-kun_."

The name burned with malice as it left her mouth.

"Ah, to hear your voice again Sakura."

"Oh so it's Sakura now? Last time we talked it was slut and whore. Then again you did leave me with a bruise."

She could almost see the vein pop out on his head.

"You're identity is in my finger tips and yet you insult me-"

"There's worse things Gaara."

He was surprised at how much attitude she was willing to give. He assumed that her hiding her true self was something she wanted to keep a secret forever.

"I heard your mom died."

Sakura glared. Of course he knew, all the big wig companies in Asia heard about it.

"What of it?"

"Just wondered if the disease was still strong in the female members of the family."

Sakura froze.

"News travels."

"And so do rumors, you can choose what to believe."

Gaara smirked as he let go of her wrist seeing the bruises begin to form.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away Sakura."

"Go fuck yourself."

"I plan on fucking something my friend," Gaara stated licking his lips.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Always the pervert."

"What can you expect, I love you, I have always loved you."

"No, you mind wants to hurt me," she stated seeing Itachi, Sasuke and Hidan walking towards them. "However your very little penis may want to love me."

She smirked as Gaara glared.

"Your life will be over."

"It was over the moment I met you Gaara."

Super cliché moment of the night.

He growled as Sasuke stepped in.

"Is there a problem here?"

Gaara smirked.

"Not at all, good bye Arisa-chan."

Sakura glared as Gaara left.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura.

"Anything you want to tell me?"

"Later," she muttered as they began to walk away.

"And she calls me cliché."

Sasuke smirked a little as everyone danced and he failed to notice the bruises on her arm.

pOpOpOpO

**A/N: Intense chapter. And the longest one I've written, so be proud. And for those guessing, no she doesn't have leukimia, thats to cliche for me lol. But please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: Sakura has a secret that few to none know. But when the new guy at school finds out, will Sakura be blackmailed or have deal with his arrogance?**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters **

**Parings: SasukexSakura,NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxIno**

**Warnings: Language…Itachi OOC ( He'll be kind of brotherly…ya I know…awkward…)**

**Cliché? Then Leave It.**

:--:Chapter Ten:--:

Touring.

Was really not as awesome as those television series and dramatic movies make it seem. It's a lot of scripted rehersal, of the same thing, put into a tour of three months. You'd sing the same 'random' song, make the same 'random' sarcastic joke, do the same 'random' movements and make the crowd sing-a-long to a 'random' song. Oh yes, how she loved to tour.

Not only was it a lot of work musically, but missing that much high school was not such an easy task. With final exams coming up, and a lack of focus, she was pretty much fearing the worst, even though she had found someone to tutor her.

He may have been a douche bag, but he was _her_ douche bag. Also, this douche happened to be extremely good at math.

"Okay so X goes over Y?" Sakura asked as Sasuke shook his head.

"No you bring the two over and subtract the X from the other side."

Sakura shook her head and resisted the urge to throw the textbook through the wall.

"Can't I just quit and join a really powerful gang and beat up people for a living?"

"Where do those ideas come from?"

"Oh the power of Imagination, hun."

Ya, she and Sasuke had grown a lot closer, and had learned that they were more a like then they had first noticed.

There relationship was pretty much open and boy did Sakura get one hell of a phone-call from Ino and Naruto asking her to explain what was headlining the papers.

Even though Ino had Shikamaru, she couldn't help but notice the slight jealousy in her voice.

"Uh, Arisa?"

"Oh sorry," she stated snapping from her thoughts. "I am just a little bit preoccupied."

"What's on your mind?"

What a broad question. There was the fact that there Tokyo stop was next, the fact she still hadn't cofessed the truth to Sasuke about Gaara -which she intended to do when she got the guts,or he revealed her-, the fact she may not pass her exams, and the fact that at school, they couldn't be a couple. Oh her mind was completely full.

"Nothi-"

"I know you better than that by now," he stated wrapping his arms around her.

At first she would've considered this extremely out of character for Sasuke, but over the past three months she had grown accustomed to it.

"Well, what's going to happen to us?"

She felt Sasuke put his head on her shoulder as he whispered in her ear.

"What do you mean?"

God, what a turn on.

"I mean that I am playing two roles here, famous rock star, and average Japanese high school student."

"Well what do you want? I can wait-"

God, how could he be hers?

"Well, I planned on revealing myself, the last day of classes, since Kanaye suggested that would be the best way, so then all those stupid-ass fanboys can take a summer to get their feelings in check."

"Then we'll wait."

"But-"

"No buts, besides that's only two weeks away, and until then, I am only dating Arisa Fujikawa."

"What did I do to deserve you?" She asked as Sasuke smirked.

"Easy, you pissed off the ruler of heaven, who sent me from hell to ruin your life?"

"Well in that case, his plan just failed."

Sakura smirked as she kissed Sasuke on the lips. Feeling his tongue graze her lower lip she granted him access before pulling away to breathe.

"Math?" She asked still slightly dazed.

"Blast, seems I was foiled by your extreme search for knowledge," he stated as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Not everyone can be a genius."

pOpOpOpOpO

"Rise and shine my beauties!"

_'God, remind me to kill Deidara when I get my hands on him,_' Sasuke thought noticing that his arms were wrapped around Sakura.

Smirking he kissed her neck as Sakura moaned.

"Kanaye, five more minutes-"

"I am sure if your brother were doing this to you, it would be quite awkward."

Sakura's eyes instantly snapped open as she sat straight up.

"Where are we?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Home."

Sakura's smile soon covered her entire face.

They were finally back in Tokyo for their last touring stop, and after this she could go back to being a normal High School- wait, who was she kidding, she was never normal.

"Listen I hope you two are decent!"

The sound of Itachi banging on the door, mixed with his ever loud vocals made Sakura and Sasuke cringe slightly.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, come in!" Sakura yelled.

Itachi had become like a big brother to her over the tour, she did however, notice that even though he looked out for her, he was still jealous that she was more popular over Japan.

"Get up, that crazy Ruki guy wants us to do a sound check before they set up all the banners."

Sound checks had to be lame.

"Okay we'll be right there."

Sakura put her hair into a pony and kicked all the math to the side.

It had taken her eleven straight days of nothing but math, but she got it done, with Sasuke's help of course.

"So excited?"

Sakura turned to her lover and shrugged.

"Not really, it's going to be the same thing again, only this time, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru will be there."

Sasuke noticed her sadness and couldn't help but let a little bit of emotion go through his black orbs.

"Kanaye's not coming?"

He wondered if she knew she talked in her sleep.

"I don't know, I sent him a ticket, but he's still being a little bit bitter you know?"

Sasuke nodded as they made their way into the stadium.

Sakura had to laugh when she saw Akatsuki warming up to the Beatles song 'Let It Be' since the only words they knew were..._let it be._

"Deidara, wrong song!" Hidan shouted as Sasuke smirked and Sasori through his drumstick at the blonde's head.

Sakura had come to realize that this was what happened at every tour. The first time she was slightly worried that Deidara was hurt, but even then she couldn't help but laugh.

Watching Deidara pick up the sticks and toss them back to Sasori, Itachi raised the microphone towards Sakura,

"Really?" She asked as Itachi nodded.

"So what do you want to sing?" Sasori asked.

"Well what do you know how to play?" she retorted.

"Seriously Girl, we can play anything," Deidara stated in a way that made him sound gay.

"Okay, how about...Crucify Sorrow?"

"She goes for the chart topper," Sasori stated. "1, 2...1, 2, 3 GO!"

pOpOpOpOpOpO

Two hours later, with her hair and make-up completely done she sat twidling her fingers really wishing she had something to do.

"Nervous?"

"More like anxious." She replyed sitting on the couch.

Sasuke let out a small smile.

"Sir you can't go in there! Sir!"

"Arisa-chan!"

Sakura almost fell off the couch as Naruto burst through the door. She didn't realize quite how much she missed him until he tackled her in a hug.

"Naruto-kun!" She replied almost seeing the hole that Sasuke was burning into the blonde's head with his glare.

"Oh step off Uchiha-teme, I know she's yours, besides I got my own girl," Naruto said smirking. "Speaking of which, come in guys!"

Soon, Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru walked in and engulfed Sakura in a hug.

_'He can be sexy when he's jealous.'_ Sakura noted.

"Ari-chan, I am so happy your back, school just isn't the same without your sarcastic self!"

"Thanks Ino-pig," Sakura muttered, as the loud mouthed girl turned to Sasuke.

"And you!" She pointed her finger at him accusingly. "You better not hurt forehead or I might have to take away any chance you have at reproducing!"

The men in the room winced as Hinata and Sakura smirked.

"She would do it too," Sakura whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"That's what scares me..."

Soon enough the stage director poked his head through the door to let everyone know there was five minutes to show time.

"Well good luck Arisa and Uchiha-teme," Naruto stated linking his arm with Hinata's.

"See you Sakura-chan, good luck!" Hinata stated.

"Hurry Shik-kun, we'll be late!"

"Troublesome."

Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Shall we?"

"I believe so."

On stage Sakura felt her palms sweat more than usual as Deidara gave her a hug.

"You're going to do awesome...hmph"

"You too Dei-kun."

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he plugged his guitar into the amp.

"Let's do this!"

They're opening song was filth in the beauty in which Sasori, Deidara and Hidan joined as the band members.

Sakura's voice was strong as she sang out to the largest crowd in the entire show.

Once the song finished the sweat was evident on her brow.

"How is Tokyo tonight?"

A series of cheers were heard.

"Let's give a hand to those band members I borrowed from Akatsuki!"

The cheers were just as loud.

"Now give a round to the new couple!" Deidara stated into his mic as the cheers increased ten fold, and both Sakura and Sasuke were trying to hide their blush.

"Yes everyone Dei-kun and Sasori-chan are dating!" Sakura stated as the cheers were even louder than before.

She smirked in satisfaction at the flustered team.

"Sorry guys that was just a joke. Now we'd better get on to another song!"

They played all the songs on the CD and on the last verse of 'Lullaby for a Stormy Night' Sakura had to resist a repeat of what happened at the AMF with Sasuke.

"Thank's for coming everybody! And now please welcome my friend, and lead singer of Akastuki, Uchiha Itachi!"

The cheers rang as Sakura walked off backstage to grab some water.

"You were amazing," Sasuke stated.

"Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself."

"You know that line is pretty cliché?"

"Sasuke, in our world, what isn't?"

Sasuke had to admit he had nothing to say to that statement.

The two were backstage and Sakura was dancing to Akatsuki's songs. Something that Sasuke had to admit, turned him on.

"I can't believe this is their last song-"

"You know, I always liked this song."

"Maple Gunman was only three under Filth in the Beauty."

Sakura was right about that.

If anyone was her true rivals it was Akatsuki. Since Gackt was already the god of the Japanese rock industry.

Suddenly Sakura felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"I thought the rule was no cells during the performance?!" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

'For emergencies' she mouthed.

"Arisa Fujikawa."

"Sakura, I am sorry I couldn't make it!"

"Kanaye?"

"I really wanted to come, but I got tied up with this business offer, and so I sent my ticket back."

Sakura's heart sunk.

He didn't make it...hold on. The front seats were full. She may not have been able to see the distinct features due to the stage lights...but who the hell was in his seat?

"Kanaye, it's alright really."

"I am sorry for being such an ass, I guess I just had a lot of pent up anger, and the fact that your secret is still there was the perfect way to release it."

"It's okay, but I should really go-"

"Kura-chan, I noticed that your meds are still-"

"What-ch...I can...ch hear...ch you!"

Sakura shut the phone and soon felt Sasuke behind her.

"You know, if you ever do that to me, I'll know your lying."

"I don't know if I'd ever do it to you, besides this can be our little secret," she stated aiming to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head to capture her lips. "If you continue to do that I don't know if I can control myself."

"Who's asking you too?" Sasuke asked as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I am not looking for a repeat of what happened four months ago."

"Point taken."

She smiled as Akatsuki walked off the stage.

"Amazing job my boys!" She screamed as she hugged them.

"Better watch out chibi Uchiha," Hidan stated with a smirk.

"Ya, your girl seems to be a player," Sasori muttered.

"Ya but this player also thinks I am gay," Deidara stated remembering her comment from the previous hour.

"Hey that's right! Why did I have to date him? I mean Hidan is way more his type," Sasori muttered as Sakura resisted the urge to laugh.

"Okay Tokyo please welcome Mr. Gaara Sutaka!"

Sakura froze and felt Sasuke wrap his arms tightly around her as if to protect her.

"Hello Tokyo, would you please help me welcome Arisa Fujikawa on stage to accept her award."

"What's he scheming?" Itachi asked as Sakura sighed.

_'He's got something up his sleeve...' _Sakura thought as Sasuke leaned down.

"There's no way your goi-"

"What is Arisa not here? Come out Arisa, wherever you are!"

"Oh no, he did not just taunt me!" Sakura stated.

"Arisa-"

Ignoring the warning tone in Sasuke's voice she walked on stage to hear the cheers of Japan once more.

"Gaara, thank you," She stated going to hug him.

"What the fuck are you up too fuck head!" She whispered harshly so that the microphone wouldn't catch it.

"Why Arisa-chan I thought that was only reserved for Sasuke-kun." Gaara stated as the audience gasped.

"Well Gaara, I decided that I needed to let you know I've moved on to a guy who's not lacking in the woman pleasing department, if you know what I mean."

The audience laughed, when Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata and a now steaming Naruto were trying to figure out the plan of the one man they wanted to kill.

"Such harsh words Arisa..."

"It's not my fault, that Gaara's penis is small!" She sang holding the last note.

"Wow an amazing singer and a comedian," Deidara stated as Itachi held Sasuke back from barging on stage.

"Itachi, let me go, he's up to something. Why the hell would there be an award!"

"Let's just see where this goes, I mean if she needs us we're right here."

Sasuke was going overprotective boyfriend, and the members of Akatsuki were also ready to pounce if needed.

"Well Tokyo I would like to Arisa to step foreward and accept the award..." Sakura walked closer as Gaara pulled off her wig.

A chorus of gasps, and wide eyes now stared at the bright pink hair of the girl on the stage.

"The award of being nothing more than a fake."

Sasuke and the rest of the crew ran on stage and glared at Gaara when something surprised them.

It was Sakura...and she was laughing?

PopOpOpOpO

**A/N: Okay this is now my longest chapter.And I quite enjoy it. Now to the questions.**

**a) Since i am amazing like that, I plan on making the sexual humor and perhaps scenes increase in this story if the readers don't mind. So please let me know, cause I will have to increase the rating if so.**

**b)The next chapter might not be out for a while, I have a couple of busy stretches coming up so bear with me.**

**Sakura is sick. It will become more prominent in the next few chapters, but nothing bad will happen to her. Yet. Maybe. But as of right now, besides the gaara drama I decide to leave it at that.**

**  
d) Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: Sakura has a secret that few to none know. But when the new guy at school finds out, will Sakura be blackmailed or have deal with his arrogance?**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Naruto characters **

**Parings: SasukexSakura,NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxIno**

**Warnings: Language…Itachi OOC ( He'll be kind of brotherly…ya I know…awkward…)**

**Cliché? Then Leave It.**

:--:Chapter Eleven:--:

Why was everyone so surprised that she was laughing?

Had Gaara not just finished doing the most cliché thing in the entire planet? However, one could've guessed the whole...' I am going to pull her wig off and expose her' thing was coming, especially since it was Gaara, and he couldn't come up with a good idea if it came and bit him on the ass.

She turned to face the audience, who was standing frozen from confusion as she snatched the wig out of Gaara's hands and held it up.

"I bet you weren't expecting this tonight right?" She asked, and recieved no response from the audience, but noticed her four best friends nodding to encourage her.

"Sakura?"

She knew that Sasuke was there for her, and after seeing the nods from Akatsuki she took a long deep breath.

"Gaara-kun was right, I am Arisa Fujikawa."

Expecting the audience to break out in a mass riot against the fact she hid her identity, she closed her eyes and waited for the profanities.

To her surprise the fans began to cheer and Tsunade walked on to the stage.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked as Sasuke moved closer to her and Gaara glared at the golden haired woman.

"Japan, I am glad that Haruno Sakura-san has decided to let herself be revealed, and for you to except her is an amazing step in the ability of our nation. So please welcome the new and old J-Rock singer you all know and love, Fujikawa Arisa and Haruno Sakura."

The cheers were loud as two thirds of Tokyo began to cheer.

She felt a wave of relief wash over her as Sasuke intertwined their fingers together.

"Good Job Sakura," He said into her ear which in turn caused a shiver from Sakura.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun."

Walking off the stage she was surprised to see Gaara in the hands of the security guard, so surprised that she couldn't help but smirk.

"Sakura!"

She would recognize those voices anywhere.

"Hey guys," She stated as she was enveloped in a hug.

"We're so proud of you Sakura," Hinata stated.

"Wait to go forehead."

"Yay Sakura-chan."

"I hope you all know school is going to be troublesome..."

Did Shikamaru always have to think negatively?

"Lil' sis!"

Soon Akastuki came into view and Shikamaru had to hold Ino up to keep his girlfriend from falling over.

"Dei-kun what's got you so happy?"

"I am just happy to let you know you're much cuter as a pink-head then a brunette."

Sakura blushed a little, and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her.

_'His possessive-ness is kinda sweet'_ Ino and Hinata thought.

"So Sakura is this going to change your outlook on your music?" Itachi asked.

"Nope," she stated smirking, "You're still going to be second best next to me Itachi-kun."

Itachi let out a laugh as Hidan gave Sasuke a pat on the head.

"I am not a dog Hidan."

"Could've fooled me Chibi Uchiha, I mean Sakura's pretty much got you on a short _leash._"

Everyone laughed as Sasuke sulked.

"Well, you can bet the paper work and press I will have to deal with tomorow is going to be hell," Tsunade stated as she joined the group of band members and their posse.

"Tsunade-sama, do you think, I should've waited?" Sakura asked as Tsunade shook her head.

"Misaki-san would be proud Sakura. And if Kanaye gives you a hard time, send his ass to me and I'll knock some sense into him."

Sakura nodded, but deep down was fearing for her elder brothers' life.

"Well children, you best head home, I hear those high school exams are going to be hell."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Shit, we have our math exam tomorow!" She stated out loud.

"You'll do fine forehead, but Shik and I better head back, if my dad find's out how late I am, my social life is going to be slim-to-none," she stated dragging the brown headed boy with her. "See you at school tomorow!"

"We had better go too Sakura-chan, if Hiashi-sama thinks I kept Hinata-chan out to late I am afraid my ability to reproduce will be reduced to zero," Naruto said. "See you tomorow, Saku-chan, teme!"

"Have a good night dobe," Sasuke replied in a bored tone.

"See you Hinata-chan," Sakura stated.

"I guess I should head home as well ne?" Sakura asked as she buried her face into Sasuke's chest.

"I am sure we can give you a ride."

"That would be nice."

They ended up taking the limo to Sakura's house by themselves, since the other band members decided to celebrate their school celibacy by drinking abundant amounts of alcohol.

"So I'll see you at school tomorow right?" Sakura asked against his lips as Sasuke forced more passion into it.

Soon there simple kiss had exploded into a full-out make-out session that only ended in a need for air.

"Definitely."

Oh how she was begining to love Uchiha Sasuke.

pOpOpOpOpOpOp

But oh, how she hated school.

She wrote her math exam, and that wasn't the bad part.

She forgot that her normal walk to school was going to be taken over by fanboys since she was no longer the holder of two identities. So she ran the entire way to school, which was futile, since she was going to see the boy's at some point in the day anyways.

During her exam, it was alphabetical, so her and Sasuke -who was lucky enough to sit next to Naruto- were completely seperated, and her nerves were fried. Her brain felt like seven little ninja's had decided to throw the battle for their lands on her skull.

Once finished the exam she could hear everyone's whispers, most being good things about her, however there was always a group of anti-fans who were now encouraged to hate her guts.

Once class was dismissed she was wondering if she would even be able to handle lunch.

"Sakura, how was the exam?"

She answered Hinata by banging her head on the table.

"Uh, Sakura-chan, I don't think that's the best thing to do when you have migraine."

She looked at Naruto with a glare when a hand jutted out handing her two advil.

"You're my savoir," she stated taking the pills dry as Sasuke set next to her.

The minute he sat down it was like the entire lunch room went quiet.

"Aren't you guys attention grabbers..." Ino muttered.

"Troublesome."

"What is everyone looking at!" Sakura screamed and soon the entire lunch room went back to conversing.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Time of the month," Naruto answered nonchalantly as everyone looked at him.

"Dude, how do you know that?" Shikamaru asked as Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Guy's we've grown up together, besides it's not that hard to tell," Naruto stated sheepishly.

Sakura was holding back a laugh as the six of them headed out on the school grounds.

"I can't believe this school year is almost over," Hinata stated.

"Ya, and next year we will be seniors," Ino smiled.

"Remeber first grade, that was when most of us met."

Everyone nodded at Shikamaru as Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hands.

"Time doesn't mean anything," she whispered to him.

"Sakura, remember in grade two when you and Kanaye got into a fight on school grounds and you ended up breaking his arm by accident?"

Sakura began to laugh as they all sat under the tree.

"Ya, mom never gave me any trouble, she just told Kanaye that what goes around comes around!"

"Good ol' karma."

Everyone let out a laugh.

"Sasuke, let's go for a walk," Sakura stated as Sasuke raised his eyebrow but nodded none-the-less.

He could tell the group knew what this walk was about and in a way he was scared.

"Sasuke, I am not breaking up with you."

Relief, couldn't quite describe.

"I didn't think you were."

"Well, would you mind telling that to the hand you were crushing?" She asked as Sasuke smirked.

"I am sorry, I just don't think I could let anyone else have you."

Okay Sakura, stop blushing.

"Listen, I decided that if we're going to get serious, than there's some things in my past I had best share."

They stopped at the park bench and sat down.

"When I was fourteen, my family business had this company meeting situation with Kazekage productions or what ever it is, and that's where I met Gaara. It was a summer fling and well he was possessive, so when I told him I was going back to Tokyo, he didn't take it to well...and let's just say if Naruto wasn't there, the circumstances would've ended differentely."

Sasuke was pissed that Gaara had done something to Sakura, and judging by her implications he could tell very well what almost happened.

"I didn't know."

"I know that we didn't even know each other then, and it's in the past, but I didn't feel right just letting that secret sit there, especially since you know about the tension between that asshole and me."

"Thanks Sakura," he stated nuzzling her neck.

"Now you know what this means, no keeping secrets from me," she stated.

"Well then I guess I should tell you. I am actually a father of three after my wife left me for some younger guy cause she said I didn't spend enough time with her. My kids live in a trailer park and the famous rock star thing is a cover."

"And you say my imagination runs wild."

"Say, did you want to come over to my house tonight?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura smiled.

"I've never been to your house before, so why not, besides I think it's time," Sakura stated kissing Sasuke.

"I will warn you that it's quite likely everyone will be passed out due to alcohol, or they could be awake and cause us harm."

"You've obviously never seen Naruto really drunk..."

pOpOpOpOpO

Can you believe she was nervous to go to Sasuke's?

And why was it, that when girls were nervous they could never find a good outfit! How cliché!

After searching through her clothes fifteen times she sighed.

"This is ridiculous, I never care about what I where so why now! Shannaro!" She stated.

Pulling out her cargo capris and her black hoodie she put her hair into a ponytail and smirked.

"I have to admit that getting all dressed fancy just isn't my thing," she said outloud.

Hearing the knock on her door she answered to see her raven haired boyfriend standing there.

"Where's the car?" She asked as Sasuke held out his arm.

"It's a warm night, and I don't live that far away, I thought you might want to walk."

He knew her too well.

"Uh, Sasuke why is that car following us?"

"Since you revealed yourself, Tsunade doubled security so that's why we have a stalker."

Sakura just nodded as they walked down the quiet streets of Tokyo. It was amazing how the streets could go from busy to so quiet in the city.

"So how much further?" She asked as Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know."

"That's not being fair." She pouted.

"Fine, we're almost there," he stated as Sakura smirked in satisfaction.

He was right about the distance, but what he failed to mention was the palace he lived in.

"This, is, your house?"

"Aa."

Sakura stood wide eyed at the house that had to have been two hundred times the size of her apartment.

Sasuke opened the door to reveal something he hadn't expected, a house full of extremely drunk Akastuki members doing...the limbo?

"How low can you go?" Deidara asked as Itachi made his way under the pole.

"Uh guys, looks who's here!" Sasori stated as Sasuke pulled Sakura behind him and closed the door.

"Oh, so you finally brought Sakura-hime over here?" Hidan asked.

"Oh he's finally ready to become a man..."

Sasuke glared at Itachi as he tried to usher their way past the drunks.

"Come on otouto, we're just playing!"

"What ever..." Sasuke muttered as he and Sakura headed downstairs.

"Dude, he needs to get laid." Sasori stated as everyone began laughing and resumed their fun game of limbo.

"Sorry about that-" Sasuke stated as he noticed that Sakura was currentely having eye-sex with his bedroom. "Sakura?"

"Uh sorry, it's just your room is...amazing."

"I know."

He wasn't concieted at all.

"So what did you have planned?" She asked as she collapsed on his bed. "P.S. You're bed is love"

"Thanks,and what did you feel like doing?"

She shrugged.

"Movie?"

"Sure, a cliché that never gets old."

After searching through his entire collection they were down to two.

"Okay, Untraceable, or Shutter?"

"How about Shutter, horror films tend to amuse me," she stated as Sasuke put the DVD into the player and joined Sakura on his bed.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura as the movie began and was expecting her to jump through the entire thing.

He was proven wrong when she began laughing and pointing out how stupid the movie was. She was the first girl he had ever met who didn't jump at the stupid parts, or use it as an excuse to fall into their boyfriends laps.

"Sasuke, you know we are lying on your bed," Sakura whispered seductively into his ear.

Needless to say little Sasuke was happy about that.

"What are you implying Sakura?" He asked as Sakura placed her hand on his thigh and slowly moved it up.

"Well..." She abruptly stopped. "I don't know"

Sasuke flinched from sexual frustration.

"I'll be right back," he grumbled as he left.

Sakura was laughing to herself as she watched him walk away frustrated. Sure, he may have been her first serious boyfriend, but she had only been dating him for three and a half months, not quite long enough to go further than teasing him.

She began to look through the pictures on Sasuke's dresser, which surprised her. Sasuke didn't seem like the one to like pictures.

She did however notice a red headed girl who was in a good half of the pictures that occupied Sasuke's bedroom.

_'Who is she?'_ Sakura thought.

She quickly returned to the real world when Sasuke walked in and pushed her against the wall with his hands tightly bound on her wrists.

"Now Sakura, that was just mean."

Sasuke began his assault on her neck as Sakura moaned.

"S-Sasuke."

"Hey Sasu-"

The door burst open as a blush rose to Sasuke and Sakura's cheeks and Deidara smirked.

Apparentely the blonde wasn't drunk enough to ignore the situation in front of him.

"Did I interrupt something?" He stated smirking.

"What do you want Deidara!" Sasuke snapped as Sakura avoided eye contact.

"I was just going to ask if you had a broom, but I'll just go find it."

Sasuke began to rub his temples as Sakura laughed.

"Well, leave it to Deidara."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Sakura once again made herself comfortable on his bed.

"I could get used to this," She stated snuggling into the blankets.

Sasuke climbed next to her and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"So could I."

"Pervert." She muttered.

"Only for you."

The fourth time she had blushed that day.

Yawning, she snuggled into Sasuke as she slowly drifted to sleep.

"Good night my Sakura..."

pOpOpOpOpOpO

"Hey Itachi, Chibi Uchiha took Sex. Ed. Right?"

"I believe so..."

"Why the sudden interest Deidara?" Hidan asked as Deidara smirked.

"No reason."

pOpOpOpOpO

**A/N: Okay dokie. Be happy cause I got the time to update. I liked this chapter, not one of my best but the fluffiness made me laugh. Not to mention Sakura leaving poor ol' Sasuke high and dry.**

**Next chapter will be a time skip after exams and the begining to summer vacation where...well...i don't wanna spoil it.**

**So Please review.!.**


End file.
